The subject matter of the invention relates to containers and blenders, and more particularly to a combination vacuum bottle of the THERMOS type cap and blender adapter which facilitates the interconnection of a standard vacuum bottle of the THERMOS type, having incompatible blender threads, to a standard commercially available blender.
Appliance designers have advanced the development of blender containers and mixing vessels, with the result that it is commonplace to find a blender in most U.S. households. Typical examples include devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,829 issued to M. H. Ripple, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,052 issued to W. P. Luther. These patents disclose blending containers which are readily mounted on a blending base which includes a rotary cutting mechanism. Numerous variations and embodiments of these devices can be found in most commonly recognized appliance stores.
However, there exists a need for an adapter which can interface a standard container, the container having threads which are incompatible with the blender attachment or the blender base that accompanies a conventional blender, and thereby allows the consumer to simply and efficiently mix or process the contents of the container with the household blender. Such a device would eliminate the need for any intervening utensils or special blender containers as presently required. This would also eliminate the needless waste of dishwashing and associated labor, electric and water bills. Such a device would extend the utility of the standard blender base for use in conjunction with a variety of standard containers, vacuum bottles, and other fruit or beverage housing which utilize standard threads for caps or jar tops which are incompatible with the blender attachments.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a combination container cap and blender adapter for facilitating the interconnection of a standard container, having threads which are incompatible with a blender attachment, to a standard blender.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination container cap and blender adapter which is cost effective yet operationally efficient.
It is also highly desirable to provide a container cap and blender adapter which can be utilized on a conventional vacuum bottle of the THERMOS type containing threads which are incompatible with the blender attachment or base, thereby allowing the contents of the thermos to be mixed or processed directly by the blender at the convenience of the consumer.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination container cap and blender adapter which is an integrally molded unit.
It is also highly desirable to provide a container cap and blender adapter which allows standard containers to be utilized with standard blenders without the requirement of modifications.
It is also highly desirable to provide a container cap and blender adapter which eliminates the necessity of purchasing custom blending containers.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination container cap and blender adapter which is thermally efficient.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a combination container cap and blender adapter which incorporates all of the above mentioned features and characteristics.